Midnight Lady
by Krowe
Summary: Years later. Haruno Sakura is sent on a stealth mission. She is to blend in with the underworld; to become a ‘Lady of the Night.’ What would Sasuke have to say about this? She’s about to find out! :: Mature situations.


"I am no _whore_!"

He looked up at her with a jaded expression. "I prefer the term '_Lady of the Night_.' Please refrain from using that vulgar expression in my presence." He paused to admire his fingernails, freshly painted with a shade of dark red. She wrinkled her nose at his vanity.

_He'd make a better Lady of the Night than anyone…!_

Beaming with self satisfaction, he regarded her once again. "I have great confidence in your abilities, Haruno, and it is my belief that you shall not fail me in this mission."

"I am _not_ going. I refuse to degrade myself to such a dishonorable level!" She stamped her foot to the floor as if the action would somehow make her decision final.

He made no effort to suppress his sigh of dissatisfaction. "As I've mentioned prior, the pay is very good… Perhaps you need further convincing." Within seconds, a bundle of money was placed on the table separating them. He paused to study her reaction. "Does this quench your thirst?"

A lot of money was sitting in front of her. _More than I've seen in a while._

Suddenly honor was of little importance. She was ashamed to admit it, but the offer had become painfully difficult to turn down. _I will hate myself for it, but…_

"I'll do it." The words were said through her teeth. Couldn't meet his eyes. "I expect to be paid fully after my task is complete. Understand?"

"Perfectly, my dear." She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Yumi has been appointed the job of prettying you up. You know the rest, right? Oh, and be sure to have fun."

His grin was toothy when she finally mustered the strength to scowl at him. Without excusing herself, she left the room.

_Calm down... Really, how hard could it be?_

* * *

It was the most intense training she had ever gone through. Combat seemed like child's play compared to the skills retained by a high-class whore.

"Sakura-san, do not walk like an ape." Yumi's drawling voice silenced her thoughts. "You must walk as though you are weightless; like you are walking on air. Gods, keep your back straight! And your chin high!"

_Standing_ in the shoes she was supplied with was hard enough, let alone walking. The woman known as Yumi was ruthless, barking out orders with a tongue sharper than her kunai. _My back is going to break—_

"Sway your hips, idiot girl! Men won't take any notice when you're a stick."

Walking was supposed to be a simple action, wasn't it? One foot in front of the other, repeat. Wasn't it as straightforward as that? Why on earth was _hip_ movement crucial?

"That's better," Yumi said quietly. "You're a fast learner to be sure, considering your inexperience…" She clapped her hands suddenly, and Sakura stood still.

Yumi's footfalls were soft and refined as she came to face Sakura. "I have only taught you the basics, but you haven't much time to prepare yourself. The rest will have to be a woman's intuition, I suppose. Now, let me observe…"

Sakura reddened as the woman began to scrutinize her chest with a contemplative stare. _What the hell, Lady, don't look at-_

"_Ah_," the strange woman cooed, eyes alight. Her hands were clasped together with enthusiasm. "Your breasts are cute! I will garb you in the prettiest of my dresses, and you shall have every man's attention! Wait for me while I fetch my materials."

"But-"

Sakura watched her scamper off, mouth slightly agape. _Cute breasts?__ Every man's attention? But I only need **one** man's attention!_

* * *

"You look like a beautiful china doll, Sakura-san."

_I look like a whore, that's what. _Sakura stared at her reflection with wide eyes, ignoring Yumi's squeals of delight. _How is this even **legal**?_

Yumi's _prettiest dress_ was a silken, Chinese-inspired kimono. Although the garment was more akin to something Sakura would wear _under _her clothes.

"The red material really brings out your eyes," Yumi continued, admiring her work. "My, my, and how good your complexion looks… Your hair is flowing; men _love_ that…"

_…What would Sasuke think of me now?_ Yumi's chatter faded at the thought. She put a hand up to the mirror, touching a reflection she didn't recognize. _Sasuke__-kun._

Obviously, Team 7 had gone their separate ways as the years went past. They'd grown up, had to fend for themselves. She kept in touch with Naruto when she could, but Sasuke… _Four years have gone by since you said goodbye to me. Will those be the final words I hear from you?_

Her eyes stung. She didn't feel alive without him. It had been a long time, but her childhood love for him hadn't faded. Sasuke always lingered in her heart.

Yumi's fingers clasped her shoulder. "You're ready. Go out and do what you have to do, my greatest masterpiece."

_Sasuke__-kun.__ Come and bring me back to life._

* * *

The night life was just as disgusting and vile as she had expected it to be.

Sakura had entered the bar with the movements Yumi had shown her, swaying her hips and puckering her rouge lips. She allowed the slit running up the side of her dress to expose long legs as she crossed the room, taking a spot on one of the bar stools. She felt their eyes following her every move.

There were other women, too; even more scantily clad than she. They draped themselves over the wealthiest-looking men they could cling to, cooing pretty words into their ears and giggling at every response.

She promptly decided not to follow their example.

Sakura turned her back on the room, beckoned to the bartender. He offered an easy smile as she paid for a drink of milk. "Enjoy," he said, placing the glass in front of her. With a wink he was gone, serving his next customer.

Before she could bring the liquid to her lips, a slurred voice spoke into her ear. "You're the prettiest creature I've ever sawed. Whaddya doin' tonight, chicky?"

She flipped opened the dark red fan she had been so generously supplied with before turning to face him. He was a vile man, as she had predicted, with a dangerous intent in his eyes. She hated him instantly.

"Actually," she replied softly, batting her eyes, "I was supposed to meet with a man known as Kusano Ichiro. Are you acquainted with him?"

His grubby fingers found her chin, even with the barrier her fan had provided. His hands were nauseatingly clammy against her skin. He clamped her jaw, straining her head back so that he could examine her.

Catching her breath, she repeated her question. Her query was ignored. Her struggle was ignored. She was ignored.

"I wanna kiss you, chicky. So pretty…"

The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath as he leaned closer to her. She felt the need to retch. _Disgusting man…!_

Sakura twisted her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut as his slobbery kiss was planted upon her cheek instead. _My first kiss is not meant for you! Bastard._

She shoved him away from her, hiding behind her fan once more. She was determined to get answers. _Fine, I'll play your little game._

"Ah-ah, big guy," she crooned with a singing tone. She sat back in her seat, swung one leg over the other. The dress' slit revealed one of her bare legs. He stared. "I'll play with you, but not that way." He looked at her with drunken confusion as she wagged her finger in his face. It took a moment for her words to register, but soon he was grinning like an idiot.

Sakura's lips curved into a seductive smile. "If you can answer my question correctly, I'll reward you. Now, listen carefully…" She paused, leaning in to him. His eyes told her he was clearly entranced. "Show me where I can find Kusano Ichiro."

Her gaze followed where his finger immediately pointed, smiling in satisfaction. Ichiro was quite obviously a very prosperous man, for he was well hidden behind a wall of whores.

Sakura stood, prepared herself for a confrontation she was definitely not looking forward to. She imagined Ichiro to be just as insufferable as everyone else in the bar.

But before she could take even a single step, she was swung around and pressed up fully against the same man. Their intimate contact made her sick.

"You promised a reward, bitch," he growled into her ear. "No more games." His hand was on her thigh now, fingers climbing higher up her dress.

_This is…_

It all happened very suddenly. The man was unexpectedly heavy against her, the weight of his limp body nearly bringing her fully off balance. _Oh Gods, is he going to do **that**?_

She gasped as strong arms encircled her, sweeping her completely off her feet.

"Don't touch her again."

Sakura knew that voice anywhere. The chaste rage in its tone startled her, but _it was his voice_. It was him, she knew it. She sensed it.

_Sasuke__-kun.__ Sasuke!_ With all her strength, she strained to look up at him, desperately trying to catch a glimpse. A blurred face. And then she saw nothing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **CLIFFY.Hello, hello, lovely readers I am happy to be back writing again, although I feel _very_ rusty- if you haven't noticed already. I will always love and deeply appreciate all your support, so my utmost gratitude is for all of you! Thanks for sticking by me, too- I luff you! 3 

I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. I'll make sure the next will be much longer. Right now I'm trying to work out the kinks in my writing style… I'm not very happy with it right now.

Ummm… Oh yeah If you have any fan stuff to submit, feel free to e-mail me anything. Thank you again

**Feedback & Shoutouts**

Poro- Thanks for the fanart, love I'll put it in the next chapter

Deedlits Flame- You're the biggest sweetie ever. Just wanted to give a shout-out

Mizu-chan- No, YOUR mom. Gahaha, good times. XD

Tsuki no Da- I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack. luff

Mary- Hullo Sweetums eats chocolate

Tsuname Ba- Words can't express how much I appreciate your kind words! I luff hearing from you… Thanks so much, as always. I'll be putting your fan art up next… eats X3

Everyone who stuck by- Iheart you!


End file.
